Peliazules, rubios, shotas, el rey ambicioso y la hechicera buena
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Una alocada historia de como una princesa bendecida por un don termina secuestrada por un sexi y ambicioso rey ¡la heroína Miku y su asistente, bueno, compañero se embarcan en la búsqueda de la princesa en compañía de su fiel caballero rubio!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este cuento fumado salio de a pagina KOKORORO NO VOCALOID, pues hice una dinámica poniendo papeles al azar y deje a los fans elegir quien iba a interpretar que papel, una vez que esto se decidio me di cuenta de que no sabia como carajos mezclar a todos los personajes en una sola historia y despues de matarme pensando salio esto asi que espero que les guste.

Peliazules, rubios, shotas, el rey ambicioso y la hechicera buena

Dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad Winter, la gran heroína Miku Hatsune recorría el amplio sendero que los guiaría a ella y a su compañero a un lugar cálido donde hospedarse.

-¡Vamos Kaito! ¡Ya casi llegamos!-dijo con alegría.

La efusividad con la que la heroína habló solo hizo que a su compañero se le resbalara una gotita de la nuca, apenas hace unos minutos la estaba escuchando de lo lejos que quedaba la ciudad de la nieve y su exageradamente rápido cambio de actitud siempre lo descolocaba, muy en el fondo deseaba tener esa capacidad de cambiar tan rápido como ella su estado de ánimo.

-¡Vamos en camino!-gritó Miku efusiva.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Kaito siguiéndole la corriente con una sonrisa.

.

-Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es el rey más rico y poderoso de todos los reinos?-preguntó un castaño a su instrumento mágico.

-Oh rey de amplias tierras y dueño de miles de riquezas, con pesar te informo este día que no eres el soberano más rico que pueda existir, pues más allá de las tierras del verano, pasando por los territorios del otoño, en el reino del invierno reside una joya en sí misma, la princesa Rin, la gobernante con más, riquezas en el mundo entero.

-¡¿Qué?!-el rey ambicioso se sorprendió, era imposible que algún reino tuviera más riquezas que aquel gobernado por la estación de la primavera, especialmente el reino gobernado por la estación del invierno que hacia algunos años era el reino más pobre que pudiera existir.

No había forma de que se hubiera vuelto un lugar con grandes riquezas tomando en cuenta que vivir allí sería complicado, pues la siembra de los cultivos para alimentar al pueblo no sería posible a menos que tuvieran invernaderos equipados con lo necesario para hacer crecer sus siembras y tomando en cuenta que no tenían el dinero suficiente en ese reino para la construcción de ellos ese lugar estaba siendo azotado por hambruna y pobreza, él lo había comprobado en la visita que le había hecho a los anteriores reyes hacia no menos de 5 años, ellos le habían pedido que ayudara a la economía del reino, como si eso fuera posible, primero muerto antes de dar sus riquezas a la caridad.

-Tienes que estar equivocado tonto espejo-gruñó queriendo quebrarlo.

-Mmhh-se escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de él-He visitado esas tierras con hace poco padre y te informó que efectivamente el reino del invierno posee mucha más riqueza que las tierras de la primavera, la princesa Rin es una verdadera joya, estuve investigando sobre ella y resulta que es capaz de convertir en oro todo lo que toca.

El castaño abrió ampliamente los ojos ¿Esa niñita rubia que había visto a lado de los reyes tenía la capacidad de transformar en oro todo lo que tocaba? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Dicho poder debió conseguirlo luego de que él rechazara ayudar al reino del invierno pues de lo contrario no hubieran solicitado su ayuda.  
Kiyoteru lo sopeso un momento, si él no era el gobernante de las tierras más ricas buscaría la forma de serlo. Y tenía un muy buen plan para ello.

-Hey Piko, pareces saber mucho de esa princesa.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, mi sirviente, Oliver ha estado vigilándola continuamente, una princesa como ella literalmente vale oro.

El rey ambicioso sonrió enigmáticamente.

.

-Me pregunto si serán ciertos los rumores-susurró la joven rubia mirando los copos de nieve caer danzarinamente del cielo, él joven a su lado colocó frente a ella la taza de té que acaba le de servir.

-¿Rumores?-preguntó él captando la atención de la chica.

-Mmn-sopló la taza dando un ligero sorbo a té, a pesar de que Len era su caballero y no su sirviente a él le era inevitable no ocuparse de las pequeñas cosas que un sirviente personal debía hacer para su soberana, aunque bueno tenía la excusa de que todo era para cuidarla más de cerca (misma excusa que utilizaba Kaito con Miku para no separarse de ella)-Los Rumores de que la Heroína Miku se encuentra en la ciudad.

-¿Eh? ¿La señorita Miku se encuentra por aquí? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea.

-Yo tampoco, lo escuche de unas sirvientas que dijeron que tal vez era ella, ah, pero que falta de respeto de nuestra parte ¡Debemos invitarla a ella y al joven Kaito a cenar con nosotros!-dijo poniéndose de pie con efusividad.

Bueno, para nadie era secreto que la princesa Rin era admiradora de la heroína Miku y de su compañero, ella solía decir que quería ser una heroína tal y como ella y recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras, las hazañas de Kaito y Miku eran legendarias, desde enfrentarse a dragones, cruzar mares turbulentos, encontrar tesoros ocultos, derrotar ejércitos de demonios enteros y salvar reinos, Rin hubiera querido hacer todo eso, pero ella tenía sus deberes como princesa no podía simplemente olvidarlos e irse por ahí de aventura.

-¡Ya se, tú tienes que ir a invitarlos personalmente!

-¿Eh? Sería mejor si mandáramos a un mensajero-dijo desviando la mirada nerviosamente, no es que no quisiera ir pero realmente no quería dejar a Rin sola en el castillo, aun le preocupaba, hacia tiempo la princesa casi fue asesinada en el castillo, por suerte él pudo detener al agresor, pero desde aquella vez no se le hacía muy cómodo dejar a Rin sola y se había vuelto más apegado y sobreprotector con ella.

La princesa pensaba que Len estaba siendo muy paranoico, había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel incidente y el rubio seguía sin confiar en los sirvientes del castillo y Rin pensaba que ya era tiempo de que aprendiera que ella podía estar bien sin ser vigilada las 24 horas del día.

-Iras tú es una orden.

-Pero princesa…

Ella suspiró.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Len, no pasara nada malo porque me dejes sola un rato, debes dejar de ser tan paranoico ¿Si?

-Bien-dijo haciendo una ligera mueca iré a invitarlos personalmente.

-¡Yey!-dijo ella con alegría.

.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella respirando agitadamente.

-Casi parece que corriste un Maraton-dijo Kaito regresando la vista de su periódico con una suave risita, le advirtió que lo mejor era no salir del hotel pero como siempre no fue escuchado.

-¡Hey no te burles!-reprochó infantilmente-No sabía que tuviera tantos fans en esta ciudad. ¡Fui tomada por sorpresa!-dijo arrebatándole el periódico para que le prestara atención.

-Sí y terminaste llena de hojas ¿Te tiraste a los arbustos cierto?-dijo pasando una mano por el largo y sedoso cabello azul de la chica dejando que las hojas cayeran al piso.

-Eh… algo así-dijo recordando cómo había tenido que ocultarse entre los arbustos del parque principal.

Kaito tomó una de las hojas doradas del cabello de la chica examinándola muy de cerca y acto seguido abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Son de oro…-susurro con una expresión desencajada.

-¿Eh?

-Parece que eran ciertos los rumores de que en el reino de invierno había arboles de oro-comentó el peliazul.

-Vaya, sí que son hojas bonitas, el parque está lleno de arbustos árboles y flores doradas, debiste verlo es un lugar muy hermoso.

-Y ser perseguido nuevamente por chicas intentando violarme, no gracias-dijo revolviendo el cabello de la heroína.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la perta capto la atención de ambos.

-¿Quién será?-se preguntó Miku extrañada.

-No creo que debamos abrir ¿Y si son más fans?

-Disculpe, señorita Miku, joven Kaito, vengo de parte de la princesa Rin-habló Len del otro lado de la perta esperando que así le abrieran.

-¿Eh? ¡¿La princesa?!-dijo corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-¡Espera Miku podría ser una…! Trampa-no logró terminar de hablar antes de que la peliazul ya había abierto la puerta.

-Ah, buenas tardes, La princesa Rin me envía a invitarlos cordialmente a una cena en el castillo, a ella le encantaría mucho contar con su asistencia.

-¿La princesa nos ha invitado?-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-¡Kaito, Kaito iremos al castillo a conocer a la princesa!-le informó alegremente a su amigo casi saltando de alegría.

-Sí, sí, ya lo oí-suspiró dándole una ligera sonrisa a la felicidad que irradiaba su compañera.

.

Miku siempre había querido ser una princesa, ellas por lo general eran lindas, amables y elegantes, todo el mundo las escuchaba y obedecían, aunque las reglas no eran realmente lo suyo y no había tenido la suerte de nacer en cuna de oro, aun así admiraba a las princesas por eso se había puesto muy emocionada cuando Len había llegado invitándola al castillo para conocer a la princesa.

No tardó mucho en alistarse para la reunión y el caballero los guio al carruaje para llevarlos al castillo, pudo admirar todo el lugar durante el recorrido y si la ciudad era hermosa se pregunto qué tan bello debía ser el castillo y como sería la princesa que conocería.

Pero al llegar al castillo nada fue como se lo esperaba, el caos gobernaba el lugar, cosa que no parecía usual puesto que el caballero estaba igual de impactado que ellos al ver a sirvientes desesperados corriendo de un lado a otro.  
La corazonada de Len le decía que lo que temía se había hecho realidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó con voz fuerte imponiendo seriedad en el lugar.

El ama de llaves se acercó mirando al caballero con preocupación.

-La princesa ha sido secuestrada.

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Alguien se la ha llevado, escuchamos forcejeos en su habitación pero para cuando logramos abrir ya no había nadie, fue como si hubiera desaparecido de la nada.

Len comenzó a hiperventilar, y a dar vueltas culpándose de que la chica hubiera desaparecido.

-No está, es mi culpa, no debí dejarla sola, sabía que esto pasaría, debí insistir en quedarme con ella-no paraba de decir el rubio.

-¡Tranquilízate muchacho!-dijo Kaito dándole una cachetada  
Miku sonrió nerviosamente sin saber que hacer parecía que hasta Kaito se había descontrolado.

-¡No es momento para que pierdas la cordura! ¡Tú princesa podría estar en peligro! ¿No?-lo zarandeo haciéndolo entrar en razón.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba-dijo sobándose su mejilla.

-Bien, la princesa ha sido secuestrada ¡Debemos traerla de regreso! ¿Alguna idea de quien pudo habérsela llevado?  
El salón permaneció en silencio, nadie tenía ni la menor idea de que persona hubiera querido llevarse a la princesa ni mucho menos había pistas de su paradero.

.

-Entonces básicamente me están pidiendo que los ayude a encontrar a la princesa del reino del inverno ¿No es así?-preguntó la castaña mirando a los 3 jóvenes frente a ella que habían irrumpido en su cabaña buscando desesperadamente su ayuda, se notaba mucho que habían cruzado a toda prisa el reino del Invierno y del Otoño para llegar hasta ella.

-¿No puedes?-interrogó Miku subestimando sus habilidades y haciendo que una venita resaltara de la frente de la hechicera, encima de tiraban la puerta de su hogar hacían menos sus habilidades, en sapos, si, debía convertirlos a todos en sapos.

-Por favor señorita Hechicera, necesitamos encontrar a la princesa Rin-rogó el caballero,

-¿La princesa Rin?-recordaba muy bien a esa chica, hacia unos 4 años la joven princesa la había encontrado temblando de frio en la calles, no quería recordar cómo había terminado herida y vagando por la ciudad de Winter mientras todos la tachaban de bruja y murmuraban a sus espaldas, el caso era que la princesa la había ocultado en una pequeña cabaña y la había estado cuidando a escondidas, al sentirse en deuda con ella antes de irse de la ciudad de Winter le había regalado un don que ayudaría a cumplir su deseo de ayudar a su reino y tal parecía que la princesa había sabido usarlo.

Meiko suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Bien, los ayudare, pero solo porque conozco a la princesa.

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamó Len haciendo una reverencia.

La castaña se acercó a un espejo ovalado que colgaba de la pared.

-Espejo mágico que yo he creado, muéstrame en donde a la princesa Rin han ocultado-habló fuerte y claro y la imagen del espejo se distorsiono, mostrando el reino de la primavera y más específicamente el castillo del Rey en lo más alto de una torre que solo faltaba que estuviera custodiada por un dragón, pero eso solo era un cliché de los cuentos de hadas.

-Bien, ya tenemos lo ubicación, hay que ir a….- antes de que Kaito pudiera terminar la frase Len ya había salido corriendo gritando a todo pulmón "¡Rin ya voy por ti!"-Patético-susurró el peliazul con cara de incredulidad para después escuchar una risita por parte de Miku.

-Me recuerda a la vez que me perdí en el bosque del olvido y fuiste a buscarme, horas después te encontré lloriqueando y siendo "Miku yo te voy a encontrar"

Kaito se sonrojo sumamente avergonzado de las palabras de la peliazul.

-Eso no es… yo solo…

Ella le extendió la mano.

-¡Vamos Kaito, tenemos una princesa que rescatar!

Él sonrió y tomo su mano.

-¡Vayamos!

Meiko suspiró desairadamente.

-¡Hey me deben una caja de botellas de Sake por el favor!-gritó-Tal vez después de todo deba acompañarlos, todo sea por el Sake.

Y así fue como una bruja… bueno, una hechicera bebedora de sake, una heroína muy hiperactiva, un héroe sin mucho protagonismo y un caballero con complejo de llorón, se embarcaron a rescatar a una princesa despreocupada de las garras de un sexy rey ambicioso y 2 shotas malvados…

Continuara (?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Porque ustedes lo pidieron! esta aquí la continuación de este loco cuento para Kokoro no Vocaloid! Disfruten de las fumadas cliché que me hicieron escribir! Si habrá mas, pues no lo se, depende de ustedes!**

Peliazules, rubios, shotas, el rey ambicioso y la hechicera buena –parte 2-

Después de cruzar a toda prisa el bosque del sueño eterno y perseguir al desesperado caballero rubio, los héroes se toparon con una situación imprevista en las cercanías del reino de la primavera.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que mantuvieras la calma mira lo que has hecho!-le gritó Kaito irritado intentando liberarse de las enredaderas que lo estrujaban.

Por culpa de Len se habían topado con una flor de Venus. Hermosas plantas de pétalos con colores llamativos y de largas enredaderas cuya existencia podía apreciarse tan solo una vez cada 10 años, habría sido un evento muy hermoso y espectacular… claro, si la estúpida planta no fuera carnívora y tratara de comérselos en ese mismo instante.

-¡Kai…to!-Miku llamó con dificultad a su compañero sintiéndose en desventaja pues estaba siendo cruelmente estrujada de una manera muy inapropiada.

-¡Hey, esa rama, esa rama!-miró de forma asesina como una de las ramas de la Venus iba subiendo por la pierna de la peliazul y al parecer se detuvo al ser descubierta y se retiro lentamente. Definitivamente en cuanto se liberara iba a hacer picadillo a ese arremedo de flor por tocar de forma indecente a SU Miku… pero primero debía liberarse de ahí.

Miró a su alrededor, Len estaba luchando por liberarse de las enredaderas y siendo sincero pedir su ayuda sería lo último que el héroe Kaito haría, Miku ni siquiera podía invocar su báculo y Meiko… bueno ella estaba bebiendo a la sombra de un árbol.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!-le gritó irritado a la castaña.

-Uh pues disfrutando de la vista, no a diario uno puede jactarse de ver a los héroes en dificultades ¿No es esto divertido?-se burlo la castaña.

-¡No lo es!-gritaron los tres jóvenes atrapados en las ramas de la Venus devoradora.

-Pff que aburridos, bueno, ingénienselas, yo seguiré bebiendo mi adorado Sake-dijo frotando amorosamente su mejilla contra una pequeña botellita de su tan adorado licor.

-¡¿No puedes dejar de pensar en alcohol por un momento?!-le reprochó Kaito.

-¿Puedes tu dejar de pensar en Miku?

Kaito cerró la boca sintiéndose descubierto.

-Si eso pensé-suspiró-Pero supongo que no tenemos tiempo que perder así que los ayudare solo por esta vez. Pero deberán pagarme 2 cajas de sake ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Lo que sea pero ayúdanos!-se quejó el peliazul.

-¡Schnee regen Dolche!-la bruja alzó la mano al cielo convocando una lluvia de cuchillas de hielo cuyo ataque directo fue hacia la Flor de Venus, está a la hora del impacto soltó a sus prisioneros de golpe huyendo a las profundidades del sueño eterno-Las flores de Venus no toleran el frio, por eso siempre habitan en lugares lo mas cálidos, sabiendo que esa es su debilidad enfrentarlas no debería ser problema para los héroes ¿No es verdad?-sonrió Mieko triunfante mientras Kaito le dedicaba una mirada recelosa.

-¡Miku! ¡¿Estás bien?!-se puso de pie el peliazul corriendo al encuentro con la heroína.

-Kaito…-dijo con lagrimitas saliéndole de los ojos-Después de esto no podre casarme ¡Nadie va a quererme!-chilló la joven ocultando su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de su compañero, si bien lo sucedido con la planta no había sido algo TAN indecente como la pobre heroína afirmaba, ella tendía a ser algo…

-Mojigata-comentó Meiko despreocupadamente recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Kaito aquien ignoro triunfalmente.

-Ya, ya Miku, yo me casare contigo-dijo dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó ilusionada.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

-Kaito…-susurro mirándolo con un brillo de ilusión.

-Miku…-él murmuró sintiéndose atraído por sus labios.

-Hasta ahí par de tortolos-dijo Meiko sacando a ambos peliazules de su mundo-En lugar de eso deberían preocuparse por él-dijo señalando al caballero, quien en cuanto se quito las enredaderas salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Espere un poco mas princesa! ¡Voy a rescatarla!-gritó Len.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no-Kaito se puso de pie y a una gran velocidad logró atrapar al caballero, aprovechando que era más alto que el rubio lo alzó de su chaqueta como si de un niño pequeño se tratara-¡Ya nos metiste en suficientes problemas por un día así que te sugiero que te calmes y nos sigas!

-¡Suéltame, Suéltame! ¡Debo ir a rescatar a mi princesa! ¡Ella debe estar asustada! ¡Peor aun podrías estar llorando en un rincón de alguna celda llamando a mi nombre!-comentó con preocupación imaginándose a la rubia en tal penosa situación.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

-No, no y no. ¡Este té sabe a rayos!-gruñó tirando la taza con la bebida caliente a un lado-¡Hazlo de nuevo!-ordenó irritada mientras un chico con traje de sirvienta recogía la taza que la princesa acababa de tirar.

-Pero Rin-sama… Lo hice como usted me lo pidió-reprochó Piko intentando contener su indignación, encima de que le hacía vestir de sirvienta se atrevía a gritarle de esa manera-Tres gramos de azúcar morena, una cucharada de miel, tres pétalos de rosa fresca, agua hervida por treinta minutos y reposo de 15…

Ella lo miró con indiferencia y chasqueó los dedos.

-Oliver, repítele a este inútil cuales fueron expresamente mis indicaciones.

El ayudante del príncipe de inmediato y con algo de dificultad debido al largo vestido de servidumbre que llevaba puesto, corrió a lado de la soberana y comenzó a recitar sus órdenes tal y como ellas las había dicho.

-Debes poner a hervir el agua durante treinta minutos, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, agregar 3 pétalos de rosas azules, una cucharada de miel, tres gramos de azúcar morena y dejar reposar por 15 minutos, en ese orden.

-¡Eso fue exactamente lo que hice!-exclamo indignado pues había seguido los pasos que la irritante rubia le había dictado.

-¡No lo hiciste! Se nota claramente que agregaste primero el azúcar y la miel antes que los pétalos de rosa o de lo contrario este té tendría un color azul más oscuro, agregar esos 2 ingredientes primero inhibe el sabor provocado por los pétalos de rosa azules ¡Ve y repítelo inmediatamente! Y esta vez sin errores-ordenó la joven con superioridad.

El príncipe Piko la maldijo por lo bajo, esa niñita era demasiado irritante, no parecía ser en absoluto así él cuando visitó las tierras del invierno, ella era mucho menos mandona y más amable con todos pero al parecer eso era solo una fachada detrás de la cual se ocultaba la verdadera princesa Rin. Pobre del que hubiera sido su sirviente personal en el reino del invierno, tener que servirle a una chica tan caprichosa y gritona, ahora entendía muy bien porque nadie había ido a rescatarla.

Mientras se dirigía a cumplir las órdenes de la rubia se preguntó nuevamente de qué forma había llegado a esa situación, bueno, todo era culpa de su padre. Cuando Oliver había secuestrado a la princesa utilizando una gema de transporte la había llevado directo ante él y su padre, la joven rubia pareció desorientada en un principio pero rápidamente pudo recuperar la compostura, digno de una soberana, eso fue lo que Piko pensó.

-Un placer tenerla de visita princesa del reino del invierno-habló el sexy rey con algo de sorna.

-Ah, soberano del reino primavera, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe que usted requiera de mi presencia?-habló ella con frialdad y con un porte autoritaria que exigía respuesta.

-Es de mi interés la sorprendente habilidad que posee princesa, convertir todo lo que toca en oro ¿No es esa una habilidad muy útil?

Rin no tardo más de 2 segundos en comprender.

-Oh, claro que lo es, lo es para cualquier rey-comenzó a caminar alrededor de los 2 soberanos con elegancia-No, más bien lo es para alguien ambicioso-rozó con sus dedos las rosas que reposaban en un florero cercano a ellos.

Los ojos del rey brillaron con avaricia al ver aquellas rosas convertirse en oro.

-Al parecer usted está enterado de que… puedo convertir lo que sea en oro-murmuró con una oscura sonrisa-Incluso a los humanos Dígame ¿Le apetecería ser una estatua de oro señor Hiyama?

El castaño le lanzo una mirada de muerte, esa chiquilla parecía creerse demasiado lista.

-Sin embargo estoy dispuesta a negociar con usted, convertiré en oro todo lo que quiera siempre y cuando aquí me traten como la reina que soy-dijo altiva-Por supuesto para iniciar quiero la habitación más grande del castillo y a estos 2 de mis sirvientes –dijo señalando al príncipe malvado y a su ayudante.

El rey sonrió, le resultaba particularmente conveniente que aun si Rin tenia dobles intenciones no le interesaba mientras él tuviera riqueza infinita asi que no dudo en acceder al trato y los afectados fueron su hijo y sirviente.

No llevaba ni un día tratando con su alteza y Piko ya quería deshacerse de ella, no solo los trataba como si fueran viles esclavos si no que también les había demostrado lo temible y sádica que podía llegar a ser… una verdadera hija del mal… pues la princesa les había dejado en claro que hablaba muy en serio acerca de convertirlos en estatuas de oro si no cumplían todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Oliver estaba aterrado al ver cómo sin ningún remordimiento ella había convertido en oro a su pajarillo.

Piko decidió que tenía que hallar la forma de deshacerse de la princesa.

.

.

.

-¡Tengo que darme prisa y encontrarla! ¡Debe estar asustada! ¡Debe estar alterada! ¡Mi princesa seguro está al borde de un colapso nervioso!

-No… él que parece al borde de un colapso nervioso es otro-murmuró Miku por lo bajo.

-¡Ella debe…!

Len fue interrumpido instantáneamente debido al golpe que Kaito le propino, el ambiente quedo en silencio por un par de segundos.

-Gracias… lo necesitaba-murmuró Len.

-¿Ya estás bien?-le preguntó el peliazul.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Oh, sí seguro-contestó el caballero.

-Que bien, pensé que…-de repente el peliazul fue callado por un golpe del rubio quien lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos impactado-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!-le gritó irritado.

-Listo, ya estamos a mano.

-¡¿A mano?! ¡A mano mis…!-se contuvo de decir un insulto-¡Se acabo! ¡He tenido suficiente de ti voy a matarte!

-¡Hey que haces sueltame!-le gritó Len.

-Eh, chicos, chicos, por favor no peleen-insistió Miku nerviosamente.

-Par de idiotas-murmuró Meiko cruzándose de brazos un tanto irritada, genial, otro retrasó más en su rescate.

-Señorita hechicera por favor haga algo antes de que esos 2 se maten-rogó la joven heroína.

-Bien, hare algo-ella sacó de entre sus ropas su varita mágica y sopesó un momento-veamos ¿Como era?-se preguntó a sí misma-¡Ah sí, ya recuerdo!-aclaró su garganta y agitó su varita mágica-¡Roederes Morfum!

Al instante ambos jóvenes fueron inmediatamente transformados en… un ratón y una ardilla quedándose petrificados al instante y mirándose a sí mismos sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

-¡Señorita Meiko!-exclamó Miku sumamente alterada.

-¿Qué? ¿Querias que se detuvieran no? Pues ya pararon de pelear.

-¡Pero no era necesario transformarlos!-corrió tomando entre sus manos a los 2 roedores-Por favor regréselos a la normalidad en este mismo instante

-Ah, me gustaría-comentó para el alivio de la heroína y ambos animalitos que sostenía-Pero no puedo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no puede?-interrogó la chica.

-Si bueno ¿Has escuchado el cuento de la princesa y el sapo? Pues este hechizo es algo similar… así que yo no puedo deshacerlo-habló despreocupadamente la bruja.

El pequeño ratón de mechones rubios comenzó a chillar alteradamente y al igual que la ardilla parecía estarle gritando a Meiko desde la mano derecha de Miku.

-¡Cállense si no quieren que los convierta en insectos!-gruño Meiko irritada y ambos animalillos guardaron silencio.

-Meiko-san… ¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó la joven heroína preocupada.

-Sencillo, rescataremos a la princesa nosotras mismas.

La chica suspiró, no le quedaba más opción, con delicadeza deslizó a ambos ruedores a su bolso.

-Sera mejor que se queden aquí, en cuanto encontremos a la princesa romperemos el hechizo así que sean buenos chicos y quédense aquí adentro ¿De acuerdo?

.

.

.

-Te lo digo en serio Oliver ¡Debemos deshacernos de ella y tomar venganza por tu pajarillo!-le susurró Piko, en esos momentos ambos estaban ocultos en una habitación lejana a la alcoba de la princesa.

-Piko-sama no podemos hacer eso… si le hacemos algo a la princesa su padre se molestara mucho… el poder de la señorita Rin…

-¡Me importa un comino que ella tenga el poder de convertir lo que toca en oro! Es una niña mimada gruñona y molesta, un príncipe como yo no puede estar vistiendo de sirvienta y cumplir todos sus caprichos.

-Con que mimada y molesta eh-sonrió la chica que sigilosamente se colaba a la habitación con un látigo en sus manos-Se te olvido agregar que soy una sádica que ama castigar la insolencia de sus subordinados-sonrió malignamente.

A lo lejos se pudieron escuchar los gritos de niñitas, Miku y Meiko que ya se encontraban cerca se miraron entre sí.

-¿Habrá sido la princesa?-se cuestiono la peliazul sumamente preocupada.

-Sera mejor darnos prisa, toma mi mano-le ordenó la bruja y la heroína obedeció sin rechistar, la hechicera lanzó su sombre mágico al suelo y este se expando abriendo un agujero-¡Salta!

Ambas saltaron dentro del agujero para caer dentro del castillo en uno de sus más amplios pasillos.

-¿Eh?-Miku miró a su lado confundida-Espera un momento ¡Si pudiste trasportarnos al castillo porque no lo hiciste desde antes!-volteó mirando que la hechicera respiraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-El hechizo de trasporte… consume mucha energía… si no tienes una gema de transportación-comentó Meiko entre exhalaciones.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ayúdennos por favor!-acercándose a ellas con gran velocidad venían 2 chicos vestidos de sirvientas con cara de haber visto su peor pesadilla, se arrodillaron ante ellas clamando ser salvados.

-¿Pero qué…?-Miku murmuró descolocada.

-Chicos ~ ¿Dónde se escondieron voy a…?-en cuanto los ojos de la princesa se toparon con esas 2 figuras que reconocía muy bien se deshizo del látigo y volvió a su actitud amable y sonriente de siempre-Ah, Miku-chan, Meiko-san ¿Han venido a rescatarme?

-Bueno así era pero no parece que necesites mucho de nuestra ayuda-dijo la peliazul rascándose la nuca-Más bien creo que nosotros necesitaremos de la tuya.

-¿Mi ayuda?-murmuró confundida.

Los chillidos de un pequeño ratón comenzaron a escucharse y este salió del bolso de Miku saltando de ella a su ama. Rin se lo quito del hombro tomándolo entre sus manos para mirarlo mejor, era un ratoncito muy extraño. La ardilla también salió del bolso de la chica estableciéndose en el hombro de la heroína.

-Waaa, que cosa más adorable-Rin lo frotó contra su mejilla- ¡Es muy lindo! ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-Eh… a decir verdad… ese es Len-comentó Miku con nerviosismo.

-¿Len? Bien entonces me lo quedare-sonrió victoriosa.

-Hey espera ¿No prefieres regresarlo a la normalidad?-preguntó la heroína.

-¿Eh? ¿Tengo qué? Es decir, si Len se queda como un pequeño ratoncito se quedara para siempre conmigo, no tendré que preocuparme porque alguna vez me deje, será solo mío-expreso con sinceradas sus oscuros deseos.

-Meiko-san…-murmuró Miku retrocediendo un paso algo asustada de lo feliz que se vea Rin.

-Rin-chan-llamó su atención la bruja castaña-Seria una verdadera lástima que Len-kun se quedara en esa forma ¿No lo crees? Con esa figura él ya no va a poder ser tu protector ¿Ahora quien será tu sirviente personal? ¿Quién estará fielmente a tu lado cumpliendo todas tus órdenes? Mas importante aun… ¿Quién va a preparar el brioche que tanto amas? Len-kun podría volver fácilmente a la normalidad si tu lo besaras-comentó Meiko con una sonrisa de satisfacción a ver el rostro sonrojado de la princesa.

-El brioche, es cierto, solo Len sabe hacer un brioche tan delicioso-dijo nerviosamente-Yo solo lo estoy besando por mi postre favorito ¿Eh? No es que secretamente me guste Len ni nada por el estilo…

-Aja…-murmuró Miku con sospecha.

El pequeño ratoncillo entre sus manos estaba completamente rojo al ver los labios de su princesa acercarse y en cuanto recibió el beso su forma cambio convirtiéndose en humano. El contacto labial duro un par de segundos antes de que ambos se separaran tan rojos como tomates.

-Que… que bien que regrésate a tu forma original Len…-comentó Rin evitando mirarlo pues aun estaba un tanto avergonzada.

-Yo… me alegro de estar de vuelta princesa…

-¡Genial! Ahora que Len ha vuelto a la normalidad… podrías… ya sabes… ayudarle a Kaito a recuperar su figura…-pidió Miku estirando a la ardilla hacia ella.

-¿Tú quieres que bese a Kaito?-preguntó Rin sorprendida.

-Es para devolverle su figura original.

-Eh…-la rubia se puso nerviosa, no quería besar a la ardilla pues solo quería a Len-Veras, sucede que soy alérgica a las ardillas Miku-chan, pero tal vez otra princesa lo pueda besar-se excuso la chica.

-Bueno, yo nunca dije que el beso debía ser de una princesa-comentó Meiko-El hechizo se rompe con un beso de amor verdadero, se que suena muy cliché pero así es el hechizo ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-B-beso de amor verdadero-Rin se puso tan roja que se desmayo sonriendo como tonta mientras pensaba en ella y su caballero, Len alcanzó a sostener a su princesa y la llamó por su nombre preocupado y sonrojado mientras con su mano le soplaba algo de aire.

-Así que amor verdadero…-dijo Miku mirando a la ardilla entre sus manos-Hey Kaito… si el beso no funciona… tal vez pedirte esto sea algo egoísta… pero aun si no soy tu verdadero amor… ¿Podrías quedarte a mi lado para siempre?

Antes de que la ardilla pudiera hacer algún movimiento los labios de Miku lo rosaron y recupero su forma humana al instante, sin pensarlo 2 veces estrechó a la heroína entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente, cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar el peliazul alzó el sonrojado rostro de la chica.

-Yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre.

-Que bien, ya que todo está terminado y que han venido a rescatar a la princesa pueden irse, vamos, vamos que todos en el reino del invierno han de esperar ansiosos el regreso de su majestad-dijo Piko empujándolos por el pasillo.

-¡Hey un momento! Antes de irme…- la princesa se acercó al pequeño sirviente de rubios cabellos que vestía de sirvienta-Y saco de entre sus ropas la estatua en la que el gorrión del chico se había convertido cuando lo toco y lo puso sobre las manos de Oliver-Perdón por haberte intimidado tanto-toco al gorrión transformándolo nuevamente en una ave de carne y hueso-Ya ves, no le paso nada malo.

La princesa camino hasta ponerse a lado de su caballero.

-Bueno chicos, fue un placer jugar con ustedes, espero que podamos reunirnos nuevamente eh-ante aquellas palabras ambos sintieron escalofríos recorrerles el cuerpo-Nos vemos-se despidió comenzando a caminar juntos con los héroes y la bruja.

-Piko-sama… dígame que no volveremos a verla-pidió Oliver.

-Espero que nunca más tengamos la desgracia de topárnosla-murmuró el albino viendo al extraño grupo perderse entre los pasillos del castillo.

-Vaya esta fue una misión muy sencilla, pensé que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a un dragón o algo así-rió Miku suavemente.

-Me lo he preguntado pero ¿Por qué esos 2 vestían de sirvientas? ¿Qué él albino no era el príncipe?

-Quien sabe, quizás les gustaba travestirse-dijo Rin despreocupadamente.

-¡Hey ya que todo salió bien hay que celebrar esto en una taberna! ¡Sé donde venden el mejor sake!-comentó Meiko animada.

-¡Yey! ¡vamos a celebrar!

-Rin-sama usted no beberá nada de sake-comentó Len-Suele ponerse bastante… cariñosa con una sola gota.

-Pff que aburrido eres-comentó la chica.

Y así, nuestros héroes, la princesa, el caballero y la bruja se embarcaron en una nueva aventura hacia la taberna con el mejor sake del mundo. Piko y Oliver rogaron nunca más volver a ver a la caprichosa princesa y el rey sexy estaba tan encantado con su cuarto de oro que no se dio cuenta de nada.

.

.

.

El Fin…

o

Continuara (¿?)


End file.
